Citizen Soldier
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: It's time to face Gunash, but is Jay ready? Soemthing that was origanally intended to be serious, but I got bored. Does NOT include spoilers for Fossil Fighter: Jay. Rated T for mild cursing.


**A:/N See? This is why nothing gets done. I **_**was**_** in the middle of typing an update, and then I clicked on an Avatar Citizen Soldier video, and got this idea. So…yeah, enjoy.**

xXxNo one's POVxXX

"No…I'm not bringing you into this anymore than you already are."Jay said sternly, staring at the portal.

"This isn't just about you! I'm not letting you go alone!" Rosie yelled to him, eyes brimming with tears. Jay kept his face stony and whipped around to face her.

"This isn't up for discussion! You're staying here! That's final!" He roared, tears in his eyes.

"Stubborn ass! I'm going with you!" Jay finally snapped, tears flowed from his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"No…Rosie…I-I can't risk losing you. No now, not again…not ever." Rosie dropped to her knees and forced Jay to look at her.

"And I can't lose you." She whispered quietly. She then cupped the side of his face in her hand and kissed him sweetly. The others in the room (A:/N That's Dynal, Duna, Dr. Diggins, and Mr. Richmond) were only mildly surprised by this occurrence. Dynal slid Dr. Diggins a 20 dollar bill, which Diggins promptly slid to Richmond. They broke away and looked at each other shyly.

"Rosie…I love you." Jay confessed quietly (but still loud enough for everyone to hear). Rosie smiled.

"And I love you;" she replied with a smile, "now stop being an ass. I'm going with you." Jay nodded and helped Rosie up. They stood with intertwined hands and looked to the others.

"We're ready." Jay said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah. That can wait." Diggins responded, sounding miffed. Jay and Rosie were mutually confused, until they saw everyone pulling money out of their wallets, everyone except Diggins that is.

"I did not bet you 70 bucks on a sure thing!" Diggins said to Mr. Richmond, who merely chortled in response.

"Oh but you did. You exact words after Jay met Rosetta were 'I bet you 70 bucks they fall in love'" Richmond responded. Jay and Rosie sweat dropped in defeat.

"I have no recollection of this!" Diggins yelled defiantly.

"Of course you don't." Richmond said flatly**, **looking Diggins up and down.

"You bet on us?" Jay asked in confusion.

"Yes. But not 70 bucks!"

"You did bet 70, and I'm holding you to it."

"You're a billionaire! What's 70 bucks to you?"

"That isn't the point."

"T-that's no-Then what is the point?" Diggins stuttered, completely dumbfounded.

"That fact you made a bet, and you should honor it." Richmond stated sternly. Diggins formed a series of syllables, trying to form another argument.

"When did all this take place?" Jay asked to no one in particular. Richmond shrugged.

"Several days after you two met." Jay crossed his arms defiantly.

"When did we first meet?" Rosie looked at him slightly angry and offended.

"You don't remember?" Rosie asked, sounding slightly pissed at him. Jays eyes widened slightly.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure it's not."

"I totally remember when we first met!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure you do."

"It was June sixth at 4:27 at night in the Park Area! You tried to stop Ethan from smashing my face, and I nearly broke his arm because a) he insulted you, and b) he pushed you! I thought you were a pink goddess!" Jay listed franticly. Rosie began to laugh.

"A pink goddess?" She asked between fits of laughter. Jay blushed slightly and looked away.

"You…weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Ah-ha!" Diggins yelled, causing the current conversation to cease, and attention to be back on him.

"Oh dear. What is your argument this time?" Richmond asked, sounding slightly defeated.

"That I distinctly remember spying on them when they first met!" Diggins yelled, sounding confidant.

"You what?" Jay and Rosie asked simultaneously.

"And then I went to talk to you, and I told you about Jay!"

"And?"

"I said 'Those two look like they're made for each other, I bet they fall in love'. I just said 'I bet', no money involved!" Diggins said triumphantly. Richmond thought for a moment, and then nodded, allowing Diggins the satisfaction of winning. Diggins whooped and laughed in triumph.

"You spied on us?" Rosie asked, crossing her arms, and leveling Diggins with a glare.

"Huh? Oh, I spy on you two all the time." He responded, hardly breaking his celebrations.

"Seriously?" Jay asked, his voice cracking in disbelief. Diggins nodded at him.

"Yup…I basically stalk you two."

"Diggins?" Richmond said, voice firm.

"Yes?"

"You're fired."

**A:/N Pffft…what the heck? This was supposed to be serious! Oh well. But really…abrupt crack ending is abrupt, sorry. I really have no freaking idea what happened to this thing…but I found it funny. You didn't have to find it funny; 'cause my sense of humor is really out there. But really guys, that update will be coming soon (mostly because I have two weeks of school left). **

**Other business:**

**Unstoppable Champions: I'm in the process of writing the update (It's really freaking long). I write basically every night on it, but I'm going to be gone all of next week on my 8****th**** grade trip, so it may get delayed a while.**

**FF:J: Like I've said, I'm trying to type the update but there are two problems with it; 1) I really, really don't like the part of the game, but I refuse to just skip it, 2) I really feel like no one reads it, so I'm not really motivated, which makes the whole situation a lot worse, and 3)My parents are divorced, so I'm at my mom's every weekend, which is where the update for FF:J is, while my Champions update is on my dad's laptop, which means I only get to work on the weekends, which is sarcastically great. I know that's three and I can't count but who cares, you get the point. **

**So after this really long A:/N, I'm gunna let you guys go. So have a good day, night, afternoon, moring! **


End file.
